Encrucijada de Corazones
by Chobits3
Summary: Ritsu es una chica totalmente distraida algo alocada y sobretodo muy leal, pero su vida dara un giro inesperado cuando dos chicas tienen la mismas intenciones con la baterista del HTT, Sentimientos que emergen, Celos que se hacen presente y el Amor que vuela en el aire, podra la castaña salir de semejante situacion o caera en el juego del amor! MioxRitsuxMugi Entren y Lean!
1. Invitacion

**hola hola gente como estan!? si lo se, se que me odian por no continuar mis fics :( pero el año pasado no fue mi año! :/ pero tratare de terminar un fic que esta en la recta final! pero antes les dejo este nuevo proyecto **

* * *

Era una tarde cualquiera, cierta castaña se encontraba pensando en ciertos cosas de la vida no sabía que pensar con respeto a esos sentimientos que recién florecían en ella, para ella eso era imposible pues había jurado que jamás se iba a enamorar o al menos sentirse atraída por alguien... Y para empeorar las cosas no sabía de quien estaba enamorada, durante todo el día se la paso en su habitación… pensando y pensando en quien era la dueña de su corazón.

La noche llego, como siempre seguía pensando en quien de las chicas de la escuela era la que le gustaba demasiado, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero ruido proveniente de su celular que se encontraba en la mesa cerca de su cama, tomo su celular para ver quién era...

* * *

''Un mensaje de Mugi'' — pensó la castaña, a su vez sintió pequeñas cositas en su estómago, pero no pudo leer el mensaje porque había llegado otro mensaje pero esta vez era de su mejor amiga.

¿Mio? — Soltó un ligero suspiro la castaña — bueno que es lo que quieren las dos — se preguntaba así misma, primero leyó el mensaje de Mugi:

''Hola Ricchan, me preguntaba si mañana después de clases te gustaría salir conmigo al cine o a tomar un café''

Al terminar de leer el mensaje no pudo evitar sentir un ligero sonrojamiento ante dicha petición de la rubia, no le contesto pues aún le faltaba un mensaje por leer...

''Ne, Ritsu... ¿Estas libre mañana después de las clases? Es que quería saber si vamos por un helado y a dar una vuelta''

Al terminar de leer el segundo mensaje su nivel de sonrojamiento era tan grande que igualaba el sonrojamiento que solía tener la bajista...

Al parecer se encontraba en una situación algo complicada, pues no sabía que decisión tomar, aceptar la invitación de la tecladista o aceptar la invitación de la bajista, sabia de ante mano que si rechazaba la invitación de la bajista, ésta le reclamaría después como en el verano.

¿y si invito a las dos? — Pensaba para sí misma la castaña — ¡No! Capaz y se enojan... ¿qué debo hacer?

* * *

La castaña no sabía qué hacer, al parecer esa situación la incomodaba y demasiado pues ambas chicas son sus amigas pero algo estaba raro en ella, sintió cositas al saber que ellas se habían tomado la molestia en invitarla, pero algo más allá que amistad podía sentir por esas dos chicas... entonces optó por enviarle el mismo mensaje a las chicas, el cual decía… que las vería en el Max Burger saliendo de la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente tanto la tecladista como la bajista estaban realmente felices pues la baterista había aceptado su invitación, pero lo que no se imaginaba cada una es que no estarían solas con la baterista.

El día transcurrió lentamente para la bajista como para la tecladista, pero rápidamente para la baterista, se encontraba totalmente nerviosa por la cita que tendría al mismo tiempo con las dos chicas más lindas de su clase.

Las clases finalizaron y la castaña salió de la escuela lo más rápido para poder ir al Max Burger antes de que las chicas se dieran cuenta de lo que la castaña había planeado, una vez en el local se dirigió a una mesa en el fondo donde una de las empleadas le había llevado el menú.

"_espero que todo resulte bien, y que las chicas no se vayan a enojar" – _pensaba con algo de preocupación la castaña

Mientras tanto en la entrada del local dos chicas se habían topado…

¡¿Mio-chan?! – la rubia estaba completamente sorprendida al ver a la pelinegra justo ahí

Mugi… ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta de la pelinegra le cayó como sorpresa a la tecladista

Vine a ver a alguien – decía con total tranquilidad la rubia – ¿y tú?

Quede de verme con alguien – menciono la pelinegra, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia ante tal respuesta

* * *

Al entrar ambas chicas tomaron diferentes caminos pero con el mismo destino, Ritsu. La castaña quien miraba por la ventana no se había percaptado que habían dos chicas con dirección hacia ella hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ciertas personas…

¿¡Ritsu!? – dijeron ambas chicas quienes se miraban entre si y luego voltearon a ver a la castaña, quien estaba realmente sorprendida… jamás había pensado que ambas chicas de plano si irían a verla

* * *

**un poco corto, pero los prox cap seran mas largos lo prometo! y como veran es un gran triangulo amoroso lo qe posiblemente se puede formar en este fic :D asi que si quieren contii! no olviden dejar sus Reviews! :D**

**chaito! Chobits3 Offline**


	2. Rendirse jamas

**hola gente como estan!? bueno como se lo prometi aqui esta el segundo cap disfruntelo**

* * *

**Cap. anterior**

¿¡Ritsu!? – dijeron ambas chicas quienes se miraban entre si y luego voltearon a ver a la castaña, quien estaba realmente sorprendida… jamás había pensado que ambas chicas de plano si irían a verla

* * *

**Cap. actual**

¡Chicas! – decía completamente sorprendida la castaña al ver a sus mejores amigas frente a ella

¡Hola Ritsu! – contestaron ambas chicas con cara de pocos amigos

Me puedes explicar Ritsu que está sucediendo – mencionaba algo molesta la pelinegra, mirando a la rubia

Si, Ricchan… que sucede porque me citaste – decía la tecladista con un tono molesto

Es que ayer ustedes me enviaron casi al mismo tiempo un mensaje pidiéndome salir con ustedes a solas – al decir esto se le subieron los colores a la castaña – y me pareció buena idea salir las tres, y es por eso que las cite a las dos

* * *

Tanto la tecladista como la bajista se miraron entre si, no estaban del total agrado con la idea que tuvo la castaña… pues cada una tenían diferentes planes para pasar el resto de la tarde con la castaña, pero con un mismo objetivo, poder enamorarla.

* * *

¡¿Están molestas chicas?! – preguntaba desanimadamente la castaña, las otras dos chicas al ver la reacción repentina de la castaña tuvieron que mentir y decirle que la idea era fantástica

¡Claro que no! – grito la rubia agarrando la mano de la castaña

¡Mugi! – al sentir el contacto de la mano tibia de la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse… la pelinegra al ver la reacción de su amiga no quiso quedarse atrás, así que tomo la otra mano de la castaña

Mio – susurro la castaña, y ahí la tenían dos princesas peleándose por el corazón de otra princesa o mejor dicho un príncipe

¡Bueno es hora de pasar la tarde! – mencionaba con una euforia la castaña quien no soltaba las manos de sus amigas

* * *

Las tres chicas salieron del Max Burger con dirección a un parque de diversiones que se había instalado en la ciudad en donde vivían, y como era de esperarse a las diferentes atracciones que a la castaña se le ocurría, a la pelinegra le provocaba miedo. Una de esas atracciones era la montaña rusa, para fortuna se podían estar tres personas en el mismo lugar. La castaña se encontraba en medio de ambas chicas para no ocasionar algún problema, Mio quien iba completamente sujeta del brazo de la castaña con un terror grandísimo… la rubia solo observaba detenidamente que la baterista estaba sonrojada por tal contacto que tenía la bajista con ella, así que suavemente se acercó a la castaña, ésta quien sintió el ligero contacto de los pechos de la rubia no pudo dejar de ruborizarse y noto que la rubia también iba aferrada de su brazo… el juego comenzó al principio iba todo lento pero al llegar a la colina el juego acelero y los demás pasajeros gritaban de la emoción al igual que la castaña el juego no demoro ni cinco minutos, al bajar la pelinegra estaba completamente en estado de shock, la rubia quien bajo con una enorme sonrisa, pues ya que en todo el juego iba agarrada del brazo de la castaña.

* * *

Será mejor darle un tranquilizante a Mio-chan – decía con una sonrisa la rubia

Yo creo que tienes razón… Vamos Mio – mencionaba la castaña quien jalaba a su fantasma amiga

Sabes Mugi, creí que tú y Mio estarían enojadas conmigo por invitarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo – decía con una sonrisa la castaña quien tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo

No me lo tomes a mal Ricchan pero si me moleste un poco al ver a Mio-chan en el mismo lugar que yo – contestaba la rubia,

¡¿Enserio?! Prometo invitarlas por separado, apuesto que a Mio también le molesto mi absurda idea – contestaba la castaña entre pequeñas risas

* * *

Al darle el tranquilizante a la pelinegra, esta callo en profundo sueño... ambas chicas salieron del parque para poder dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, la castaña llevaba a la pelinegra cargando de "pilonche" pues iba completamente dormida, mientras que la rubia se ofreció llevar las cosas de la pelinegra, ambas chicas se dirigían hacia la estación del tren para poder dejar a la rubia a mitad del camino, al llegar a la estación del tren la rubia se despidió de la castaña con un suave beso en la mejilla… Al salir de ahí la castaña iba algo cansada por el considerable peso de su amiga.

La castaña se dirigía lentamente hacia la casa de su mejor amiga, pero opto por ir a su casa directamente… iba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ritsu – un ligero susurro proveniente de la persona que llevaba cargando la saco de sus pensamientos

¿Mio? Ya estas mejor – preguntaba la castaña con algo de preocupación

A donde vamos – decía la pelinegra cansadamente

Vamos a mi casa, te quedaras a dormir conmigo… no puedo dejarte así en tu casa o me prohíben verte – decía la castaña cómicamente, pero se calló al darse cuenta que la pelinegra volvió a quedarse dormida

Eres más linda y tierna que antes Mio – una suave sonrisa se le dibujaba a la castaña en el rostro - ¿tú también sientes lo mismo que yo? – esa pregunta quería que fuese contestada en ese momento pero para la mala fortuna de la castaña su amiga iba profundamente dormida…

* * *

_**perdon chic s por la demora, pero habia puente carnavalero aca en el puerto jarocho (para lo que son de la Republica Mexicana) y pues fue unas pequeñas vacaciones de una semana casi, jejej pero bueno... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :) DEJEN REVIEWS! los qello**_


	3. Cerca De Ti

**Hola gente! como estan? bueno chicos aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo espero y lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Eres más linda y tierna que antes Mio – una suave sonrisa se le dibujaba a la castaña en el rostro - ¿tú también sientes lo mismo que yo? – esa pregunta quería que fuese contestada en ese momento pero para la mala fortuna de la castaña su amiga iba profundamente dormida…

* * *

**Capitulo actual**

Al llegar a su casa la castaña recostó a la pelinegra sobre su cama, mientras que ella saco una colchoneta para poder dormir, ya que era demasiado tarde pero antes le había mandado un mensaje a la madre de su amiga…

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue la pelinegra… notaba que no se encontraba en su habitación y cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba en el cuarto de su amiga, y vio que había alguien en el piso de la habitación y vio que era la castaña que se encontraba aun dormida… pero le llamo la atención al escuchar que la baterista susurraba algo…

"_Mio… eres más linda y tierna" _al escuchar esto, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse… su amiga soñaba con ella "_Dime que si" _otra vez la castaña volvía hablar entre sueños y la pelinegra estaba roja al pensar que en realidad su amiga si soñaba con ella, pero la interrogante es ¿Qué soñaba?

* * *

Ritsu – la pelinegra movía a la castaña para poder despertarla ya que no quería seguir escuchando lo que la otra entre sueños decía – Ritsu, es hora de levantarse… llegaremos tarde a la escuela – volvió a repetir la pelinegra

Mmm, ¿Mio? – contestaba soñolienta la castaña, pero despertó de sopetón al darse cuenta la cercanía de sus rostros dando un pequeño brinco

Vaya hasta que despiertas – decía entre risas la pelinegra – date prisa oh llegaremos tarde

¡¿Ya te bañaste!? – preguntaba la castaña con un ligero rubor en su rostro

No, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo pero primero te desperté – menciono la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa – ¿aun tienes por aquí mi uniforme verdad?

Claro te lo dejo arriba en mi cama, mientras yo bajare para hacer el desayuno – decía la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa

* * *

La pelinegra sin más inconvenientes se metió a bañar, mientras tanto la castaña se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ambas, al terminar se dirigió hacía su cuarto para ver si la pelinegra ya se había cambiado y al abrir la puerta se llevó cierta sorpresa…

* * *

Mio el desayuno – pero no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta que dentro de la habitación la pelinegra se encontraba envuelta en la toalla, ambas chicas se miraron los colores en la pelinegra era tan notorios como en la castaña, completamente estupefactas… hasta que la castaña reacciono…

Yo bueno… te dejo cambiar – decía completamente nerviosa la castaña, dando media vuelta para salir pero la voz de su amiga la detuvo

Ritsu espera – la pelinegra no sabía ni lo que hacía solamente atinó a decir el nombre de la castaña – porque te vas, ya me has visto así ¿Cuál es la diferencia esta vez? – ninguna de las dos sabían el nerviosismo de la otra

El desayuno se enfría Mio date prisa– fue lo único que logro articular la castaña sin mirar a su amiga

Ritsu que sucede… desde que me mencionabas en tus sueños has estado rara – esto último lo dijo apenas audible para la castaña pero afortunadamente logro escuchar

* * *

La castaña bien sabía que si había soñado con su amiga, había tenido un sueño en donde ella se le declaraba, pero la realidad es otra… ahí estaba su amiga semi desnuda preguntándole por su extraño comportamiento

* * *

¿Me dirás que te pasa? – volvió a insistir la pelinegra… la castaña se armó de valor y giro sobre su propio eje y quedo de frente para mirar fijamente a la pelinegra…

Me gustas – dijo finalmente la castaña, la pelinegra al escuchar esto se sonrojo – me gustas demasiado Mio

La pelinegra seguía atónita con lo que había escuchado, ahí estaba su mejor amiga enfrente de ella diciéndole que le gustaba, ahora sabía el porqué de su comportamiento tan extraño… pero aun había un ligero problema, no sabía que contestar ante tal confesión. Una parte de ella también deseaba gritarle que se sentía atraída hacia ella, pero su otra parte tenía miedo de confesar sus sentimientos…

Yo… Ritsu, tú también me gustas más que una amiga – dijo finalmente la pelinegra saliendo de su pequeño trance mientras miraba la reacción de su amiga

Entonces quieres ser mi novia – esa frase hizo estremecer a la pelinegra, jamás había creído que sería la novia de su mejor amiga

Claro que si Ritsu – respondió la pelinegra, y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre su novia dándole un lindo y suave beso en los labios – bueno será mejor que me vaya a terminar de vestir y tu ve a bañarte, te espero abajo – menciono la pelinegra

* * *

La castaña no dijo más, y se metió directo a la regadera… la pelinegra se arregló en poco tiempo bajo al comedor y se dio cuenta que la castaña ya tenía todo listo, mientras tanto en la habitación la castaña terminaba de arreglarse el uniforme y una vez lista, bajo rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor y así disponer del desayuno que había preparado para ambas.

Al terminar de comer recogieron todo y fueron por sus cosas para dirigirse a la escuela, por el camino iban tomadas de la mano hablando de lo que harían después de la escuela, no se habían percatado de que alguien las observaba desde lejos… hasta que fueron interrumpidas por esa persona…

Mio-chan, Ricchan Buenos días – gritaba la guitarrista principal de la banda, ambas chicas se soltaron y se miraron nerviosas

Hola Yui – contesto la baterista mirando hacia un lado nerviosamente

Buen día Yui – dijo la pelinegra que se encontraba completamente nerviosa

Mm, ¿porque están nerviosas que sucedió? – preguntaba inocentemente la guitarrista, al parecer no se había percatado de que sus amigas iban de la mano

Nada, nos dirigíamos hacia la escuela – contesto más tranquila la baterista, y así las tres chicas se fueron directamente hasta la escuela…

* * *

**SI ustedes creyeron que el Fic Termina aqui... olvidenlo, esto aun no termina oh ya se olvidaron de Mugi!?  
**

**como sabran soy amante del "mitsu" pero tambien del "mugitsu" asi que... ustedes pueden ir diciendo con quien debe quedarse Ritsu al Final, **

**obvio atravez de sus Reviews. **

**A este fic le han de quedar como unos 5 capitulos o mas :O todo depende de los que ustedes decidan :)**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS ó CANCELO EL FIC u_u**


	4. Cruel Realidad -Dificil Despertar

**Hola gente! que hay?! como veran les traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia**

**espero que les guste... :)**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Mm, ¿porque están nerviosas que sucedió? – preguntaba inocentemente la guitarrista, al parecer no se había percatado de que sus amigas iban de la mano

Nada, nos dirigíamos hacia la escuela – contesto más tranquila la baterista, y así las tres chicas se fueron directamente hasta la escuela…

* * *

**Capitulo actual**

Al llegar a la escuela, las tres chicas se dirigieron a su salón… la guitarrista quien iba completamente en su mundo no se percataba de que sus amigas se tiraban miraditas risueñas, al llegar al aula cada una se fue a su lugar… la baterista había dejado sus cosas para ir al lugar de la bajista y platicar un rato antes de que comenzara la clase.

* * *

Oye Mio, ¿cuándo le diremos a las chicas de lo nuestro? – preguntaba la baterista casi en susurro para que sus compañeras de clase no escuchara

Mm no lo sé, es muy repentino no crees – contesto la bajista mirando hacia la ventana

Si pero se me hace un poco injusto el no decirles, son nuestras amigas – se quejó la baterista mirando a su novia

Está bien, después de que Sawako-sensei termine su clase – finalizo la bajista, tomando la mano de la baterista, para encontrarse en una escena romántica…

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban siendo observadas desde la puerta del salón, sí, la tecladista miraba con recelo la escena que presenciaba sus hermosos ojos azules… los celos emergían en ella, camino hacia adentro y se fue directo hacia su asiento. La profesora había llegado y la clase había comenzado, como siempre la guitarrista principal y la baterista no prestaban atención a la clase, la bajista por más que sus pensamientos se pudiesen concentrar en la clase no podía, sus pensamientos ahora eran ocupados por cierta chica que se encontraba enfrente de ella, la tecladista quien observaba la mirada que tenía la bajista sobre la baterista le causaba rabia por dentro.

Al finalizar las primeras horas de clase, las chicas se dirigían en total silencio hacia el salón del club… tanto la baterista como la bajista se tiraban miraditas mientras subían por las escaleras, tan enamoradas están que no se daban cuenta de que la tecladista no les quitaba la mirada, la guitarrista quien miraba a su amiga se preguntaba muchas cosas una de ellas era "¿Qué pasaba?".

Al llegar al salón notaron que la pequeña gatita ya se encontraba ahí…

* * *

¡Azu-nya! – grito la guitarrista principal saltando sobre sus amigas para poder abrazar a la pequeña Kohai y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la guitarrista ya se encontraba estrujando a la gatita

Iré a preparar el té – menciono la rubia desde atrás de la pareja

¿Te ayudo Mugi? – pregunto la baterista a su amiga mirando a su amiga con la misma sonrisa de hace un día

No te preocupes Ricchan ve a sentarte con las demás – una sonrisa forzada había en el rostro de la tecladista

* * *

La rubia no se demoró mucho en preparar el té, las chicas platicaban en la mesa animadamente aunque la pequeña gatita proponía practicar a lo cual tanto la guitarrista y la baterista respondían en coro con un "no" y no le quedaba más opción que seguir disfrutando del té y del pedazo de pastel de chocolate, después de platicar la bajista decidió llamar la atención de las demás

* * *

Chicas – decía en voz normal la bajista

¿Qué sucede Mio-chan? – preguntaba la guitarrista, que estaba a punto de meterse el ultimo pedazo de pastel

Te pasó algo Mio-senpai – decía curiosamente la pequeña gatita

Algo así – contesto la bajista – lo que quiero decir es que debo darles una noticia

* * *

Las chicas veían como la bajista empezaba a ruborizarse, pues decirles a todas ellas, de que ahora salía con la ruidosa de la baterista la tenía hecha un manojo de nervios

* * *

Lo que Mio quiere decir – esta vez fue la baterista la que hablo llevándose las miradas de todas – es que ella y yo estamos saliendo – finalizo de hablar la baterista con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

Para la pequeña gatita y la cabeza hueca la noticia les callo del todo bien, pero para cierta persona esto le cayó como balde de agua fría, la rubia veía como sus amigas corrían para felicitar a la nueva pareja que se había formado, trato de hacer lo mismo pero sus piernas no le respondían y sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la tecladista había salido del salón.

Los días pasaron y todos se preguntaban de la extraña actitud de la rubia, solo se presentaba a clases y a los ensayos, les dejaba a las chicas el té preparado pero ella no se quedaba como antes… desde que la castaña y la pelinegra anunciaron su relación, la rubia ya no era como antes. Y así el tiempo paso trayendo consigo presentaciones del grupo, y con eso llegando a la graduación de las chicas.

Antes de finalizar la graduación y del que día en la escuela se acabara las chicas del HTT hicieron una última presentación, y al finalizar la bajista le había dicho a su novia que se iba adelantar para irse a su casa ya que habían llegado algunos familiares, la guitarrista ni adiós dijo lo mismo paso con la pequeña gatita…

* * *

Bueno creo que quedamos tú y yo – decía la castaña mirando a la rubia

Eso parece – suspiro la rubia – Ricchan quiero hablar contigo de algo importante para mi

Dime Mugi – contesto la castaña dándole una tierna sonrisa a su amiga

Tal vez ya sea tarde… pero Tú me gustas y mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar – menciono la rubia sin mirar a la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces la tecladista beso a la chica que tenía enfrente de ella y al terminar el beso salió corriendo de ahí

* * *

Por otro lado la castaña se encontraba en completo shock, ahora sabía el porqué del comportamiento extraño de la rubia, su amiga también estaba enamorada de ella y cuando se enteró de que ella y Mio salían prácticamente le había roto el corazón y ahora no podía remediarlo…

Las cuatro chicas se graduaron y habían ingresado a la misma universidad solo con diferentes carreras al parecer la vida en la universidad le sentaba perfectamente bien a las chicas, pero para la castaña no lo era del todo bien y no sabía qué le iba a deparara el futuro cuando Mio se enterara de que Mugi había besado a su novia después de la presentación en la preparatoria...

* * *

**y que tal? les gusto? como veran esta historia no tiene aun un final! esto es apenas el comeinzo :3 y si quieren saber como sigue... no olviden dejar sus REVIEWS!**

**y antes que se me olvide gracias por sus reviews! ah! **

**los votos van así**

**Mio = 5**

**Mugi = 2**

**asi que sigan votando! ;) **

**PD tratare de publicarlo semanal, cada martes!**


	5. Invitacion Innesperada

**Perdon chicos por no poder subir el capitulo la semana pasada, pero la verdad es que la universidad me consumio completamente... pero por suerte aqui esta el 5to cap de esta historia... disfruntela**

* * *

**Capitulo Anterior**

Las cuatro chicas se graduaron y habían ingresado a la misma universidad solo con diferentes carreras al parecer la vida en la universidad le sentaba perfectamente bien a las chicas, pero para la castaña no lo era del todo bien y no sabía qué le iba a deparar el futuro cuando Mio se enterara de que Mugi había besado a su novia después de la presentación en la preparatoria

* * *

**Capitulo actual**

Había pasado un mes desde que habían ingresado a la universidad las cuatro chicas del HTT, y como era de esperarse apenas y tenían tiempo de verse y poder platicar a gusto. La pelinegra notaba que su novia desde que habían salido de la preparatoria se encontraba completamente rara, no sabía por qué actuaba así.

La semana apenas había comenzado, desafortunadamente había crecido una gran distancia entre la castaña y la rubia desde aquel beso que le había dado Mugi, ella sufría de constantes sueños o pesadillas… las demás chicas habían notado que sus amigas ni se hablaban y no por razones de la escuela, sino por razones que les concierne solo a ellas.

Sola bajo un hermoso y frondoso árbol de cerezo se encontraba una castaña metida en sus pensamientos, miraba hacia el cielo para buscar una respuesta a esos tormentosos sueños… Sueños donde la rubia era la protagonista, la castaña sabía de antemano que si su novia se enteraba que la rubia la había besado se armaría zafarrancho, cerró los ojos por un sutil momento y buscaba la manera de cómo decirle a Mio que Mugi la había besado el día de la graduación.

A lo lejos se podía observa una chica de cabellera rubia mirando hacia el árbol, pero el árbol no era el objetivo de esos hermosos ojos azules, era la chica recostada sobre el tronco del árbol…

* * *

_Si tan solo te hubiera dicho que me gustabas – _soltó un ligero suspiro la rubia, miro por última vez aquella chica y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Era pleno medio día la castaña se había quedado dormida y por consecuencia se había saltado 3 clases, se levantó de aquel lugar y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio le mando un mensaje a la pelinegra diciéndole que la esperaría ahí, paso no más de 20 minutos cuando la pelinegra se encontraba dentro del dormitorio de su novia.

¿Qué tienes Ritsu? – preguntaba la pelinegra con algo de angustia

Estoy bien Mio, porque la pregunta – contestaba la castaña con una sonrisa completamente forzada

Porque desde que salimos de la preparatoria, estas completamente extraña – mencionaba la pelinegra mirando a su novia – además no eres la única, Mugi también actúa raro desde ese día…

La castaña se quedó completamente, Mio se había dado cuenta de que la rubia también actuaba raro con todas ellas.

Son alucinaciones tuya Mio – contestaba la castaña nerviosamente ante la mirada acusatoria de su novia

Dime, ¿paso algo entre ustedes? – la pregunta de la pelinegra le había caído como balde de agua fría a la castaña…

* * *

Cuando la castaña iba a contestar a la pregunta de su novia, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su dormitorio.

"_salvada por la campana" – _pensó la castaña para sí misma – adelante – grito la castaña desde su asiento, Y vio como entraba Yui con una sonrisa en su rostro… pero vio que la chica de ojos chocolatados no venía sola, al ver quien era su acompañante la castaña no pudo evitar tener un ligero sonrojo en su rostro por suerte la pelinegra no se había dado cuenta.

Chicas se por ahí, que las cuatro tenemos la tarde libre… ¿qué les parece si salimos? – La cara de felicidad que tenía la de ojos chocolatados era grande – digan que si, Mugi-chan ya dijo que si quiere salir solo faltan ustedes dos

Por mi está bien – respondía alegremente la pelinegra – te parece Ritsu si salimos con ellas… hace mucho que no lo hacemos

La castaña miro a su novia y luego giro su cabeza en dirección de sus amigas y luego poso sus ojos en los ojos de la rubia y al parecer dicha chica esperaba con ansiedad la respuesta de la castaña… volvió a girar su cabeza hacia su novia dándole una sonrisa…

Vamos al Max Burger – fue lo único que dijo la castaña jalando a su novia de la mano haciéndola parar de su asiento y así salir con sus amigas y poder pasar la tarde juntas…

* * *

**y que tal?! casi casi, Ritsu le cuenta la verdad a Mio y quien sabe qe problemas hubiese causado... perdon si lo corte en lo emocionante :D pero como veran... sentimientos en la castaña empiezan a emerger por la rubia... D: que pasara en el Max Burger!? pss no se pierdan el prox cap la siguente semana :D**

** bueno, espero los Reviews! :)**


	6. Una Bella Tarde

**ola gente como estan?! apenas resucite de tanta presion que tengo en la universidad! pero bueno aqui les dejo el sig cap :)**

* * *

Cuatro chicas caminaban por la calle con dirección al Max Burger, platicaban animadamente entre ellas… pero aunque se encontraban felices, la castaña quien iba de la mano con su novia quien esta a su vez platicaba con la guitarrista, mientras tanto la tecladista escuchaba lo que sus amigas decían… aunque una que otra ocasiones le echaba miraditas a la castaña y está igual.

* * *

Creí que jamás íbamos a llegar – decía exhausta la guitarrista

Ay Yui bien sabias que el local se encontraba a 5 cuadras de la universidad – decía la baterista a su amiga

Al entrar al local se dirigieron hacia una mesa en el fondo cerca del aire acondicionado, al sentarse cada una pidió un aperitivo de su agrado.

Y bien como va su relación – decía emocionada la guitarrista mirando a sus amigas, la pareja no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario

Que cosas preguntas Yui– contestaba la castaña mirando a su amiga y evitando la mirada de la rubia

¡Ritsu! – Se quejó la pelinegra al ver que su novia no quería decirle nada a la guitarrista – va muy bien Yui, la mera verdad Ritsu es completamente diferente conmigo cuando estamos solas

¡¿Diferente?! – dijeron en coro la guitarrista y la rubia

A que te refieres Mio-chan – decía la tecladista quien no apartaba su mirada de la castaña

A lo que me refiero es que Ritsu es demasiado cursi – contestaba la pelinegra – es tan romántica conmigo que le perdonaría cualquier tontería que ella hiciera

* * *

La rubia al ver como la pelinegra se expresaba tan cursimente de la castaña, tenía en cuenta de que jamás tendría posibilidades con la baterista… la castaña no pasó desapercibido el gesto que había hecho la tecladista, sabía perfectamente que la tecladista estaba enamorada de ella que le había robado un beso después de la graduación y para sentirse aún más culpable es que empezaba a sentirse atraída por esa chica.

* * *

Y dime Mugi hay alguien que te guste – dicho comentario proveniente de la pelinegra hizo que la castaña regresara a la tierra

Todas miraban intrigada a la rubia, no sabía que responder y evidentemente no le gustaba alguien sino que se encontraba enamorada de ese alguien…

Bueno yo – pero la frase no pudo ser terminada por que la castaña la interrumpió

Dejen a la pobre de Mugi no ven que la sofocan – se quejaba la castaña mirando a su novia a la guitarrista, mientras tanto la rubia no pudo evitar contener su sonrojo por el simple hecho de que casi decía que le gustaba la baterista.

Permanecieron una hora más en el Max Burger, la castaña se sentía fastidiada por que la guitarrista iba de un lado a otro como niña pequeña entrando en cada local relacionado con la comida sobre todo los postres.

Bueno creo que ya es todo por el día de hoy – decía algo cansada la castaña

Ritsu tiene razón Yui, hoy te pasaste con el día tan ajetreado – se quejaba la pelinegra

Pero Mio-chan, al igual que Yui-chan tú también entrabas a esos locales – decía entre pequeña risitas la rubia, y por lógica la pelinegra se sonrojo a mas no poder…

Al llegar al campus cada una se dirigió a su propio dormitorio…

¿Este Mugi puedo hablar contigo? – preguntaba la castaña con voz baja a la rubia al oír la voz de la castaña se tensó y solo pudo asentir, por suerte la pelinegra se había retirado a su habitación - vamos a mi habitacion...

ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la habitacion de la castaña, la rubia se encontraba completamente roja al saber que se encontraria a solas con la chica de sus sueños...

* * *

**perdon si lo corte en lo mas emocionante, pero bueno... mucho apoyan que ritsu se quede con Mio, pero el siguiente cap dara un giro inesperado **

**D: de que sera capaz la castaña al estar a solas con la rubia... pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo :D y si quieren que siga la historia dejen Reviews :3**


End file.
